There Is No Set Road to Victory
by Luminous Mudkip
Summary: Best friends make the best rivals and the worst enemies. A simple misunderstanding turns a traveling group of friends into the fiercest of rivals, each vying to obtain the eight badges of the Kanto Region before the others.


_**AN: Hi there :) I'm Luminous Mudkip and this is my first story on fanfiction. Advice is greatly appreciated, but I wouldn't mind reviews that say if the story is good or bad either. Please R&R! :)**_

* * *

In the middle of Mt. Moon was a boy, about 13 years old. He was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the cave's walls. He was staring at nothing in particular with a blank expression on his face, thinking probably. The lights that lined the walls, gave his soft, emerald-green a mysterious and far off look, like no matter his expression, happy or sad, you can't tell what he thinking. He had short black hair that stood up like spikes on his head. He wore dark grey cargo pants, with a belt with a single Poke ball clipped to it, a simple grey tee with a short-sleeved red jacket over it. A grey bag was slung over his torso.

A Pokémon came up to him, and poked at his black hiking shoes. It's skin color was light blue and resembled a turtle with the shell on its back. The male trainer smiled and rubbed it's head. "We have to get going if we want to beat those two, don't we?"

Suddenly, there was a sudden ringing sound. He sighed, reached into his pocket, and glanced at the number. He sighed again before pressing a button and raising it to his ear. "Yes?"

_"Where are you?! You've been away from home for a week! Where the hell are you?! Mom is worried!"_

"I am currently in a cave filled with Zubats and Geodudes, a little bit away from Pewter and Cerulean City. Tell mom not to worry, Kyile. I'm on a journey."

For a second there was a brief silence. Then,_ "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO ON A JOURNEY BECAUSE IT WAS TOO TROUBLESOME! Oh, and I'm not going to tell mom because you're a jerk."_

"Yeah, well, I had a change of heart. I'm not jerk. What have I ever done do you?"

_"Change of heart?"_ He could hear his sister scoff. _"Anyway, Ryan. If your on a journey, don't get yourself killed. Also, while you're gone. I'm gonna take your computer and when you come back, you better bring me something! Kay, bye bro!"_

Ryan shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face, and placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked at his Pokemon and motioned it to follow him as he walked out of the cave.

* * *

On the other side of the Mt. Moon, resting inside the Pokemon Center just outside, was a boy, the same age as Ryan, who was contently eating on pasta.

His bright icy, blue eyes were staring blankly at the opened grey badge case in front of him. He had medium length black hair that tucked into a white beanie and a pair of sunglasses that was preached on his hat. He was clad in a plain white t-shirt, a light blue hoodie, dark jeans, and black shoes. His black trainer bag was lying at his feet.

"Hmm...only one badge," he mumbled to himself. He swallowed the last bit of his pasta and reached over to pick up a grey badge that looked like a stone. "Ugh, why did I get involved in this in the first place?"

He snapped the badge case closed, slipped it in his pocket, and stood up to throw away his trash.

When he got back to his table, he was surprised to find a girl, about his age, sitting on one of the chairs. The boy frowned and walked over to get his bag, which laid in the same place where he left it.

The girl must've known what he was thinking because she said, "I don't want your stuff."

"Uh, okay then," he slung his back over his shoulder. "I'll be going then."

She stood up suddenly, startling the boy. He observed her. She was shorter than him, probably by an inch. She had her caramel brown hair tied up in a pony tail. Her green eyes sparked dangerously, like she knew what she wanted and wasn't going to stop till she got it. The girl was dressed in dark, mid-thigh shorts, a loose flowing black tank-top, and black high tops. She did have any sort of bag, so the boy assumed she was staying the Pokemon center.

"Wait," she said.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to go through Mt. Moon?" she asked.

"Yeah. I need to get to the next gym. Why?"

She blushed and looked away. "Er, I'm kinda scared of Zutbats and the cave is filled with them, and I saw you had one badge, so can you help me?"

The boy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Erm..."

"Please!" Her eyes still held that dangerous tinge, but at the same time, it had this desperate pleading look.

"Uh, I don't even know you."

"I'm Edlyn. I'm 14 years-old. From Cerulean City. Nice to meet you."

"Uh," he said dumbly. What could you say if a girl just introduced herself in a weird way? "I'm Keith. 13 years old. And I'm from Viridian City."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his hometown. "You're from Viridian?! Isn't that were Blue, the ex-champion, is gym leader?"

Keith nodded. "Have you ever met him?" she asked.

"No. I stay away from the gym. Anyways, if you're from Cerulean, then what are you doing here?"

She went quite, her arms wrapping around herself. When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper, but Keith still heard her. "I don't really want to explain...I just want to go back home."

He studied her closely and sighed. "Fine. Get your stuff and meet me in the lobby in five minutes."

"Thank you." With that she ran off.

While he was waiting for her, he took out his sole Poke ball and opened it. A small Pokémon with blue-greenish skin and a green bulb on its back appeared. It was curled up. Lazily, it opened its eyes.

"Bulba?"

Keith smiled. "Hey, Bulbasaur. I want you to meet someone that we're going to travel with for a little bit."

"Sorry. I took so long- is that your Pokemon?" She leaned forward to get a better look. "Aww..." She smiled. "He's so cute."

"Yep. He's my Bulbasaur."

Edlyn stood up straight. "Did you win against the Pewter Gym just with him?"

"Yep. I was going to catch a Zubat in Mt. Moon though."

Edlyn gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Oh, sorry."

"Hm?" Keith's eyes wided when he realized what he had said. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you sure you want me along?"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure we're going to come across some anyway...Let's get going. Bulbasaur, return."

* * *

"I haven't seen them since we fought at Pewter City," a boy sighed. "I'm an idiot..."

He flopped down on the bed in his room at the Pokemon Center. It was 2 in the afternoon, and he wanted to take a nap. Ever since he and his friends fought at Pewter City, he hasn't had any time for additional resting. After 10 minutes of staring at the ceiling, however, he knew there was no point in trying to take a nap. His mind was too filled with thoughts running through his head.

He got out of his bed, his emerald green eyes scanning the room for his street clothes. He found them on the floor lying crumpled on the floor next to his black backpack where he threw them. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head, messing up his short black hair, and pulled on his navy blue jeans. Before he left his room though, he laced his belt through his jeans and stuffed his feet into his black sneakers.

On his way out, he passed by the counter to pick up his Pokemon.

"Hi Nurse Joy. I came to pick up my Pokemon."

"Oh right. Name please?"

"Justin Young."

After a few moments, he had his Poké balls back and proceeded to clip them onto his belt.

Once he was out of the Pokemon center, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to challenge the local gym, the Cerulean City Gym, but he knew his team wasn't strong enough. Well, maybe they were, but he wanted a sure victory. He didn't want to lose to anyone. His pride just wouldn't let him. His pride, however, was what split his friendship with his two best friends.

So he just stood awkwardly standing in front of the Pokemon Center, debating on where he should go to train. A young boy, a trainer judging by the Poké ball in his hand, ran out of the Pokemon Center and smashed into him. The young boy fell on his butt, mumbling, "Ow." While Justin, stumbled forward a few steps then craned his head towards the boy on the ground.

"Hey!" the younger boy yelled almost accusingly. "Watch where you're going!"

"You're the one that needs to watch where you're going. You crashed into me. Not the other way around," Justin reasoned. His eyes drifted to the ball that's was in the other boy's hand a moments ago before it landed at his feet. He bent down to pick it up.

"That's mine!" The boy jumped to his feet and lunged forward to grab it from the other boy's hand. Justin, however, being much taller than the boy, held the ball over his head. "Hey! Give that back! It's mine! I need my Pokemon so I can beat Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader!"

Justin took in the boy's appearance. The boy was much shorter than him, reaching just under his shoulders. He was probably a new trainer at age 10. He wore red mesh shorts with black lining the sides, a plain red t-shirt, and red and black running shoes. His light blue eye shone with life and excitement, his light brown hair messy and tousled. Yep, he was definitely a new trainer.

"Do you really think you can beat her with only one Pokemon?" he inquired.

The kid scowled. "Of course! I put all my time into training this Pokemon! It's unbeatable! Not only that, my dad gave it to me. I bet I could beat you with it!" he declared.

Justin's mouth twitched into a small smile. He raised his eyebrows, amused at what this kid was saying. "I'm up for a challenge." He tossed back the Poké ball. "What's your name, kid?"

He puffed his chest out proudly. "Calvin. Remember it 'cause I'm going to become the champion!"

"Well, Calvin," Justin said calmly pulling a Poké ball from his belt, "aren't you going to ask my name? I mean, wouldn't you want to know the name of you're opponent?"

"Nope! I'll care if you can beat me! Go, Magnemite!" Calvin threw his Poké ball, a small, floating Pokémon made up to screws and magnets appearing out of it.

"Go, Charmeleon!" This time, Justin threw his Poké ball. A medium sized, reptilian creature with a horn protruding from it's forehead appeared.

Calvin's reaction was instantaneous. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! MAGNEMITE IS WEAK AGAINST FIRE-TYPE POKEMON! CHANGE YOUR POKÉMON! CHANGE IT!"

Justin laughed at the boy's reaction. "Well, if you're going to champion, you're going to face a bunch of Pokemon your Pokémon are weak to. Just deal with it. Are you going to make a move or are you? 'Cause I don't mind going first."

Calvin pouted, but continued nonetheless. "I'll go first. Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!"

Magnemite curled, sparks jumping from its two magnets. After a moment's hesitation, it unfurled, releasing electric energy in a small, almost twig-like jagged line at Charmeleon. It landed on the fire-type causing Calvin to jump in the air, punching the air upward, a loud "YES!" escaping from his mouth. Hhowever, Magnemite's attack didn't seem to has any effect.

Charmeleon shook its head, like it was clearing its mind of any heavy thoughts. It didn't seemed fazed by the attack. It stared at the small floating magnet like it was an annoying younger cousin that wouldn't leave you alone. In a way, it was.

No matter how tempted he was to make fun of the boy, he didn't because he was that boy at one point. Wide-eyed, implusive, and full of energy. Oh, and the dream to become champion.

"Charmeleon, Ember," Justin commanded calmly.

Charmeleon gathered up its energy in its stomach and let out a small roar. A chain of small flames exited the Pokémon's mouth and sped straight towards Magnemite, who's one eye was wide open in surprise.

"Dodge, Magnemite!" Calvin desperately yelled. It was useless though, for Charmeleon was far too fast. The flames hit Magnemite and its surroudning areas kicking up dirt and dust. After the brown cloud settled, it revealed a worn, dirty Magnemite who was unsteadily floating in the air. It bobbed up and down, each time getting closer and closer to the ground. "C'mon Magnemite. Keep going! Thunder Shock!"

Justin immediately scowled when he heard Calvin's words. He watched as his opponent's Pokemon helplessly attempted to gather up energy for another attack. "Charmeleon, finish this up. Ember!"

With a roar, Charmeleon obeyed its trainer's command. It released a smaller flame out of its mouth this time around to avoid further injury to Magnemite. The flame made contact and the levitating magnet dropped to the ground like a fly.

"MAGNEMITE!" Calvin yelled. Justin watched carefully. Calvin's eyebrows furrowed in either frustration or anger. He stomped his foot. "GET UP! MAGNEMITE!"

Justin walked up to the boy. "You should stop." His voice was deep and commanding, like it belonged to a leader giving out orders.

"But we're not done yet! Magnemite can still keep going!"

Justin bent down to carefully carry the electric-steel type in his arms. "Can it really? Take a closer look. It can't even levitate itself off the ground, something it normally could."

He walked threw the Pokemon Center's door and carefully laid the Pokemon down on the counter. He called Nurse Joy over who gasped and asked if he was the Pokemon's trainer to which he replied "no" and dutifully dragged in the now crying Calvin. He didn't bother to stick around for the lecture, so he returned his Pokémon and went back to his room.

It seems like sleep had finally caught up to him.

* * *

_**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what parts I need to work on and don't be afraid to be blunt or harsh about it.**_

_**~Lumi**_


End file.
